Teens React
Teens React was the second series of The Fine Bros' React series. It premiered on the Fine Brothers YouTube channel on November 17th 2011. Reactors Episodes: #TEENS REACT TO TWILIGHT #TEENS REACT TO BED INTRUDER #TEENS REACT TO BOXXY #Teens React to Rick Perry's Strong #Teens React to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #TEENS REACT TO SHIT GIRLS SAY (ft. Lucas Cruikshank) #Teens React to Toddlers & Tiaras #TEENS REACT TO SHANE DAWSON #Teens React to The Hunger Games #Teens React to Facebook Parenting: For the Troubled Teen #Teens React to Why This Kolaveri Di #TEENS REACT TO JENNA MARBLES #TEENS REACT TO HOT PROBLEMS #TEENS REACT TO PROM #TEENS REACT TO ONE DIRECTION #TEENS REACT TO FPS RUSSIA #Teens React to Overly Attached Girlfriend (Ft. Cimorelli) #Teens React to Philip DeFranco #TEENS REACT TO SALAD FINGERS (ft. Jake Short!) #TEENS REACT TO GANGNAM STYLE #TEENS REACT TO PEWDIEPIE! #Teens React to A Conversation with my 12 Year Old Self #Teens React to Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together #TEENS REACT TO SLENDER MAN #TEENS REACT TO CHARLIEISSOCOOLLIKE #*Teens/Elders React to Election 2012 #Teens React to Bullying (Amanda Todd) #Teens React to the Honey Badger (ft. Alex Steele!) #TEENS REACT TO JACKSFILMS #Teens React to Newtown School Shooting #Teens React to Dumb Ways to Die #Teens React to PrankvsPrank #TEENS REACT TO THRIFT SHOP (Macklemore & Ryan Lewis) #TEENS REACT TO MY WEDDING SPEECH #Teens React to Improv Everywhere #TEENS REACT TO HARLEM SHAKE #Teens React to Jennifer Lawrence #TEENS REACT TO PSY - GENTLEMAN #'DELETED VIDEO - Teens React to Hair Tutorial Gone Wrong' #TEENS REACT TO THE CUP SONG #Teens React to Epic Rap Battles of History #Teens React to After Ever After #TEENS REACT TO CATCHING FIRE (Hunger Games) #Teens React to HISHE (How It Should Have Ended) #Teens React to Miley Cyrus - We Can't Stop #Teens React to Student Lectures Teacher (Jeff Bliss) #Teens React to KSIOlajidebt #Teens React to Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines #TEENS REACT TO SMACK CAM! #Teens React to Convos With My 2 Year Old #TEENS REACT TO YLVIS - THE FOX #TEENS REACT TO HAPPY WHEELS #TEENS REACT TO SMARTPHONES #TEENS REACT TO LORDE - ROYALS #TEENS REACT TO DOCTOR WHO #TEENS REACT TO CAPTAINSPARKLEZ #TEENS REACT TO CRYING BABY #Teens React to YouTube Rewind: What Does 2013 Say? #Teens React to Wrecking Ball (Chatroulette Version) #TEENS REACT TO DEVIL BABY ATTACK (ft. Maisie Williams) #Teens React to danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil! #TEENS REACT TO SUPER SELFIE (ft. Maisie Williams) #Teens React to The Fault In Our Stars #TEENS REACT TO NIRVANA #TEENS REACT TO FLAPPY BIRD #TEENS REACT TO MEAN GIRLS (10th Anniversary) #TEENS REACT TO EDM (Turn Down For What - DJ Snake & Lil Jon) #TEENS REACT TO ATTACK ON TITAN #TEENS REACT TO 90s INTERNET #Teens React to PSY - Hangover feat. Snoop Dogg #Teens React to Jonah Hill Controversy #Teens React to Honest Trailers #Teens React to Weird Al Yankovic #Teens React to Saved by the Bell (25th Anniversary) #Teens React to Drunk Driving #TEENS REACT TO NINTENDO (NES) #Teens React to Nicki Minaj - Anaconda #Teens React to After Ever After 2 #TEENS REACT TO 80's FASHION #Teens React to Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 #Teens React to Malala Yousafzai #TEENS REACT TO TYLER OAKLEY #Teens React to Movember/No Shave November #Teens React to Thank You Project #Teens React to J-pop #Teens React to Sia - Elastic Heart #TEENS REACT TO POWER GLOVE (Nintendo) #TEENS REACT TO PENTATONIX #TEENS REACT TO BECK MUSIC VIDEOS #TEENS REACT TO GAME OF THRONES #TEENS REACT TO 90s FASHION - JNCO JEANS #TEENS REACT TO EXO - CALL ME BABY (K-pop) #TEENS REACT TO GRACE HELBIG #TEENS REACT TO 90s HANDHELD GAMES (Tiger) #TEENS REACT TO COLLEGE PRANKS #TEENS REACT TO SEE YOU AGAIN #TEENS REACT TO CIGARETTE COMMERCIALS #TEENS REACT TO CAITLYN JENNER #TEENS REACT TO ENCYCLOPEDIAS #TEENS REACT TO IISUPERWOMANII #TEENS REACT TO CECIL THE LION KILLED #Teens React to Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 #TEENS REACT TO MARKIPLIER #Teens React to Real Life Mortal Kombat Fatalities #Teens React to Fifth Harmony - Worth It ft. Kid Ink #Teens React to Back to the Future 2 (Marty McFly arriving on October 21st, 2015) #Teens React to Justin Bieber - What Do You Mean? #Teens React to Try Me Bitch Vine Compilation #TEENS REACT TO BATMETAL & BATMETAL RETURNS #TEENS REACT TO PSY - DADDY #Teens React to Jimmy Fallon & Kevin Hart Ride A Roller Coaster #Teens React to Captain America: Civil War Trailer #Teens React to Panic! At The Disco #Teens React to Fuller House #Teens React to Anitta (Brazilian Pop Star) #TEENS REACT TO WINDOWS 95 #Teens React to Hannah Montana (10th Anniversary) Category:Teens React